


Pretty Little Liar

by hannahuwu



Series: Watch The Castles Burn [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Bartender Seonghwa, Eventual Smut, Fluff, If you want a second chapter it shall be smut, Literally I just cut it off at the sex scene but if you want that I'll write it, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahuwu/pseuds/hannahuwu
Summary: “Oh? Coming from you, I wouldn’t want to hear any words of advice, pretty little liar.”The eyes of the blue boy glint dangerously as he takes the first shot, tongue darting out to lick over maroon tinted lips. “A liar?”"A very pretty liar."
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Watch The Castles Burn [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982552
Comments: 13
Kudos: 60





	Pretty Little Liar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunny_hj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_hj/gifts), [hongbabey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongbabey/gifts).



_"Such a pretty little liar."_

When the blue-haired male turns up to the bar yet again for the fifth time that month, Seonghwa raises a brow. Partially because he’s wearing something slightly different. And while he exceeds the bartender’s expectations every single time he’s strutted in, slinking up to the stool in a red dress with a high slit once time, and in a pair of black booty shorts the next— today he’s wearing a pleated pink skirt. He’s got a cropped fluffy sweater low on his shoulders, and pastel pink platform boots. He looks soft, hair all gentle curls mussed up in different directions. Seonghwa has to hold the urge back to just boop his meticulously blushed nose.

“I’ll take a bottle of your finest cherry vodka,” the pretty man smiles, glittery eyeshadow shining under the lights of the bar. Seonghwa rolls the sleeves of his shirt up before going over to retrieve said request. “What’s your name?” He hears.

“Mars, at your service,” he grins, pouring out the drink into a crystal shot glass before setting it by the fluffy blue boy.

“That can’t be your real name,” he pouts. _They’re too old to pout,_ Seonghwa thinks. _It’s still pretty fucking cute._

“Oh? Coming from you, I wouldn’t want to hear any words of advice, pretty little liar.”

The eyes of the blue boy glint dangerously as he takes the first shot, tongue darting out to lick over maroon tinted lips. “A liar?”

“You’ve never given the same name twice. First, it was Lucky, then it was Doll, and last week you asked people to call you Bunny.”

“Touché, mister bartender. May I please get a refill?” The small male giggles. Reluctantly, Seonghwa has to break away from his interesting patron for a while to tend to the other customers after the request.

Where was he? Oh yes, Seonghwa was surprised. Truly, it wasn’t all for his choice of outfit— we’ve been over this. No, he was surprised for a completely different reason entirely. And that was that the blue-haired male was trying to talk to _him_ , out of everyone. That had never happened. Admittedly, he’s been watching the other closely as much as his busy job allowed whenever he dropped by.

The blueberry boy had a penchant for sitting in a corner, an unlit cigarette held between his finger. He’d just sit there, alone. Not for long, anyway, considering someone came every single time without fail to light it for him. Chances are they’d leave with the blueberry boy later into the night or well into the way too early hours of the morning after having the pleasure of a blueberry boy on their laps, a tongue shoved down each other’s throats.

When Seonghwa came around, the blueberry boy was still in the same spot, and by what he could vaguely make out, had rejected anybody who came up to him. His eyes had been following the curve of Seonghwa’s spine— he could feel it. The other was not shy, making eye contact the moment Seonghwa approached.

“Do you have a lighter, Mars?” He asked as he took out a fancy pink cigar with a gold head, letting it hang between his plump lips. Wordlessly, Seonghwa raised his lighter to the cigar foot, watching as the other took a drag. The cigar band read _Cherry Baby,_ he notes. Maybe he’ll get a pack for himself. Blueberry boy giggles. “You’re staring,” he muses. “Would you like a drag?” Leaning a bit forward, pulling Seonghwa in by his tie, he whispers, “—it’s strawberry flavoured.”

And this, this is what renders Seonghwa brain dead. Because the blueberry boy, in all his glory, was giving Park Seonghwa his undivided attention. He would have thanked his lucky stars today had he been able to think straight because the boy had never done such a thing with the others Seonghwa’s seen him with. “Sure,” he responds, delighting in the way the boy beckons him closer and holds the cigar in place for him while he inhales.

“Good?” The smaller grins, withdrawing.

“Great.” Seonghwa sighs, adjusting his tie.

“I know you get off in a minute,”

“Do I, now?” He raises a brow.

“I’ve watched you each time I came, Mars.” Blueberry boy purrs, letting a perfectly manicured hand rest underneath his chin.

“Yes, but—“

“But?”

Seonghwa paused. _What was he going to say anyhow? That it was Zac Efron movie night?_

“You have a Zac Efron movie night?” The smaller male threw his head back in laughter. Seonghwa felt his face heat up. _Dammit, brain._ “Can I join you? I swear I’m incapable of kidnapping you, or whatever you’re worried about. I’m good at cuddling!”

Seonghwa lolls his tongue out, lips suddenly too dry as he pushed his hair back, withdrawing from the smaller. “I don’t bring people I don’t know the name of into my house, sweetheart.” He smiles. Blueberry boy scowls _(pouts)_ again. Seonghwa is devastated, but he needs to be firm.

“Even if they’re good at hugs? And cuddling? And they’re warm?” The boy looks up at him with the most irresistible puppy eyes known to humanity. _Fuck. Get a grip, Park Seonghwa._

“A name and I’ll consider.” He winks, going off into the staff room for his break. He hears the blueberry boy whine petulantly. _He’s so cute. Probably bouncing in his seat too, the same way he could be bouncing on my c—_ “Breathe, Seonghwa, what the fuck.” He mumbles as he shuts the door behind himself. This was not the time, he thinks weakly while his dick twitches in protest within the confines of his jeans.

He sighs, footsteps heavy as he exits through the back door, pulling out the thin flask from his shirt pocket. After the first sip, he drops to the ground, leaning against the brick walls of the bar.

He raises the flask again, but the whiskey never comes into contact with his lips. Instead, there’s a blueberry boy next to him, drinking out of it. He sticks his tongue out at Seonghwa. “I don’t have cooties, don’t worry.”

“Why are you out here?” He asks. It’s a genuine question.

“To see you,” blueberry boy flashes him a gummy grin, taking another sip.

“Just to see me?” He chuckles, lips intercepting the journey of the flask to the boy’s mouth. Some of it spills out onto the smaller’s hand, and Seonghwa does the first thing his instincts tell him to do. The blueberry boy lets out a soft gasp, watching Seonghwa lick over the spilled drink on his fingers, sucking lightly. “You’re very sweet, blueberry baby.”

The other flushes. “It’s Hongjoong,” he turns away. Seonghwa coos this time. He’s flustered, and it’s adorable as hell. “Now can I stick with you for that Zac Efron movie?”

Seonghwa’s bright laughter echoes in the alley. “Sure, Hongjoong.” His name was beautiful. “I’d love to bring you home with me,” he reaches a hand out, pulling Hongjoong up with him while fishing out the car keys with his free hand.

The smile Hongjoong flashes him might just overwhelm all the stars in the night sky as he starts the engine.

The drive back to Seonghwa’s house isn’t in any way unpleasant, which is surprising, truth be told. While he is no stranger to bringer people home, having Hongjoong in the passenger seat of his Audi singing to Love In My Pocket by Rich Brian feels so unexplainably right. There’s just something to it.

“How much farther?” Hongjoong asks, intertwining Seonghwa’s free hand with both of his (and oh, his tiny hands make his go no thoughts head empty for real).

“Patience, star.” He hums.

“Star?” Hongjoong tilts his head.

“Why, do you not like it?”

“I do.” The smaller male giggles. “It’s cute.”

“Not as cute as you,” he counters. Hongjoong whacks him petulantly, cheeks rising in colour. “Oh, we’re here,” he comments as the security guard greets him at the entrance, drawing the gates open to the estate. Hongjoong looks like he has a million questions, and Seonghwa isn’t sure he’s ready to answer all of them per se.

“So.”

“Yes?”

“This is it.” Seonghwa nods, shifting the gear into reverse as he parks alongside his other vehicles. “It’s pretty big.”

Big is an understatement, in honesty. The house is very _extra._ When Seonghwa’s father passed it down to him to move out to a more luxurious but retirement-friendly location, Seonghwa had hoped to sell it off. But the childhood memories that echoed through the walls of the mansion had shook their heads at him. Maintaining the place alone was impossible, so the staff had remained.

“That’s what he said,” he winks cheekily. Hongjoong sticks a tongue out at the remark, watching as Seonghwa walks over to his side to open the door. “Would you like some sort of meal first before we watch the movie, or..?”

“What have you got?”

“I was thinking maybe we could have noodles,” he grins. “Oh, your shoes can go in here,” he motions to the cubby by the front door as he takes off his own, immediately going to hold the door open for his guest _(after all, manners maketh man)._

The moment the door shuts behind them, Hongjoong pounces, as agile as a panther cub.

Seonghwa lets him.

**Author's Note:**

> a prequel never hurts anybody :>
> 
> do drop a kudos if you liked it aaaa this author is very insecure (but would gladly write a second chapter if you asked)!


End file.
